


Crying Inside But Nobody Knows It But Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, NaNoWriMo 2017, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery knows Daryl is being distant because of Zac and she hates it all.





	Crying Inside But Nobody Knows It But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 25  
> Prompt: Blood

Avery sat on her bedroom floor as she drew in her sketchbook. Not even sure what she had really sat out to draw, she was just drawing to clear her mind.

Something she had been doing ever since the New Year’s party two days ago. Trying to come to terms with what had happened with Daryl and the fact that he did indeed have feelings for her. That somehow he had realized he felt the same for her that she had felt for him for years now.

Avery had almost given up on her silly crush on him being returned.

But it was and now his feelings were known. Only becoming known after they had oral sex with each other and then of course Zac had ruined whatever moment they had been having.

Things between all three of them kind of had been kind of awkward since then. Avery got the distinct feeling that Zac had barred Daryl from being alone with her. Maybe even just looking at her because since that night Daryl was almost avoiding her like the plague, and when they were in the same room as each other he did his best to avoid her gaze.

He acted like she didn't exist even when they were in the same room and it kind of hurt her. Made her feel used in ways.

Avery felt like maybe she was just stupid. Stupid for maybe having hope the day after it happened that they could be something. But she knew as long as she was sixteen and he was twenty-one, and Zac's best friend, that nothing would happen besides what already had.

All he'd ever do was what he had done. Eat her out then do what her brother wanted and ignore her.

But no, she was a damn Hanson and she was going to be stubborn. She was going to crack Daryl until she got him to at least talk to her.

Putting her sketchbook down Avery stood from where she sat on the floor. Leaving her bedroom as she headed downstairs where the guest bedroom was that Daryl was staying in.

She had made up her mind that she was going to talk to him. Get him to talk to her too, but when she made it downstairs to the basement area she paused when she found Daryl and Zac both sitting on the couch completely naked with their hands around their cocks.

Both of them jerking off as a porn movie played in the background.

"God damn it Avery," Zac growled as they both noticed her presence both of them standing quickly as they moved from the couch, doing their best to find their clothes. "Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

Avery blushed as she did her best to avert her eyes from the boys, or mainly Zac. Not sure she'd be able to forget the image of her brother naked for the longest time.

She almost wished she had brain bleach of some sort.

"Well, I mean, I figured if you were going to watch porn you'd do it in one of your bedrooms," Avery defended her voice small. "Not out here in the open where anyone could walk down and find you two."

"Don't get angry with her," Daryl stepped in, Avery looking up then thankful to find that they were both at least partially dressed. Their dicks covered. "It was my idea not to go to my bedroom to watch the porno when you gave me the option," he told Zac.

His words made Avery quirk an eyebrow up. Wondering exactly how the talk to watch a porn movie together went down.

Avery turning her eyes to the screen where the movie was paused, blushing when she saw the images of a threesome greeting her eyes and again her mind started to go. She wondered if Daryl and Zac had ever done that. Had a threesome where they both fucked the same woman.

But she shouldn't even be thinking such thoughts. Hell, she was technically still a virgin even if she had been fingered and had oral sex now.

She still proudly or maybe pathetically held her virginity card.

Zac only huffed at Daryl's words like a petulant child. Very much the brother Avery looked up to and adored and someone she hadn't had trouble with until this Christmas trip back home.

"Yeah, whatever," Zac sighed which made Avery give him a tiny glare. "What did you want anyway Avie?" he asked her as if she had come down here to see him.

She hadn't though and somehow no matter how he had said it, she felt like he knew. He just didn't want her alone with his friend. What had happened at the party had changed things and Zac was very against her and his best friend.

She found it funny since he could still jerk off with his best friend. But Zac was a weird one.

Avery shrugged as she kept her glare, "I didn't come down here to see you," she told him honestly, watching as he shook his head. "I wanted to talk to Daryl," she revealed before looking away.

Apart of her boldness faded away especially when Zac soon returned her glare.

"And you can talk to Daryl in front of me," Zac retorted back to her. "Whatever you say to him you can say with me here."

Avery shook her head as she finally looked back up at Zac, "No, I can't," she told him with a sigh. "But you seem to not want me around your best friend alone, right?" she asked him knowing she was clearly making him more angry which was so unlike her.

She and Zac never argued like this. But, then again, he was making her angrier than he ever had.

All because it was becoming apparent he wasn't happy at the idea of Avery with Daryl and in ways she couldn't blame him. There was an obvious age difference but Daryl had grown up with the family basically. He wasn't a bad guy who would hurt her like Shane had anyway.

"Can you blame me?" Zac asked her as he stepped closer to her. Almost right in her face now and she just stood there. Not backing away from him. "You're my younger sister and he is my best friend Ave. I don't want to be in the middle of things if it all goes to shit. Not to mention I really hate the thought of you two being together sexually...more than what you already have been," he told her.

Letting her know that Daryl had probably confessed everything. Zac knew that she and Daryl had oral sex and the thought alone made her shudder some.

Then again she knew more about Zac's sexual habits than she liked to think about.

"Screw you," Avery spat out as she once again glared at Zac. "I'm not a baby. If things happen they happen but it'd be between us, not you," she sighed before brushing past Zac, deciding to leave the basement before she did something she regretted in the end. Like maybe punching Zac and making his nose bleed.

The idea sounded so fucking good. Especially since it seemed Daryl wouldn't have stepped in. He had seemed content to watch them argue until one of them killed the other.

That or he was shocked at what he was witnessing.

Going back to her room Avery slammed the door shut as she sat back down on her floor. Picking up her sketchbook she turned the page and began to draw again.

This time she knew what she wanted to draw. A picture of her punching Zac and giving him a bloody nose. Hopefully get some of her pent up anger at him out that way.

*** 

Laying in her bed after she had changed into her pajamas Avery was almost asleep when she heard a soft knock on her door that jarred her from the almost asleep state. Her heartbeat going a bit faster.

The knock coming again and she heaved a sigh as she slipped out of bed. Going to her door, which she opened, almost surprised at the sight of Daryl standing there.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Daryl spoke softly like he was afraid of anyone hearing him and maybe he was. After all there was no telling where Zac was in the house and if Zac knew Daryl was here at her bedroom door at this time of the night he'd probably lose his shit.

Which he deserved in Avery's opinion. Especially since he was being an asshole right now.

Avery shook her head as she moved aside so that Daryl could come in. "No, I wasn't asleep yet," she told him which was partly the truth. She had been almost asleep but not quite there yet.

"I'm sorry about Zac," Daryl told her after she had shut the door. "I mean I knew he'd be upset but not this upset."

"He's upset with me more than you obviously," Avery countered her mind going to what she walked in on in the basement and when she turned on her light and saw Daryl looking at her a blush on his cheeks she knew his mind had went there too. "I mean he can still, you know, jerk off with you," she shrugged watching as Daryl's blush grew.

Knowing he was embarrassed and okay maybe he somewhat deserved it too for letting Zac be such an asshole to her.

"That's just something guys do," Daryl defended and Avery wanted to argue that she doubted Rick and Shane jerked off together but she didn't. "We're not...I mean I'm not..."

"I know you aren't gay," Avery replied as she moved to sit on her bed. "So why did you come to my room so late at night Daryl?" she questioned as she looked at him.

She knew there had to be a reason he was here. A reason he was defying whatever order Zac had given him to stay away from her.

Daryl looked down as he brought his hand up to his lips. Chewing on the skin of his thumb a habit Avery knew he did when he was nervous. "To tell you that it's probably best that we just stay away from each other," he finally spoke as he moved his hand away from his mouth. "Just forget everything that happened at the party."

Swallowing hard Avery took in Daryl's words. Words that she knew most likely came from her brother.

"Because this is what Zac wants?" Avery asked him as she felt a weird pain in her chest as a lump formed in her throat.

Shaking his head Daryl was still unable to look up at her. "Because it's what is best. I don't want you and Zac killing each other because of me. So I think it's best we just forget everything. Forget what we did and forget that I love you."

Nodding her head Avery didn't say anything to that because what could she say? It seemed Daryl had made up his mind and she knew how damn stubborn he was.

In her silence Avery watched as Daryl turned and left, and it was only when he left that she allowed herself to cry. Hating that she was hurt over a failed start to a relationship that would probably never be.

She hated that her brother was such an asshole that he had ruined something for her and she hated that she'd have to pretend she wasn't hurting.

Pretend she was happy when inside she was dying.


End file.
